


Translations

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, Coulson as a purring tiger, Coulson is like a sexy grilled cheese, Coulson loves to cook for Skye, Coulson wants Skye to teach him, Emotions, Erotica, Exploration of powers, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Ice Play, Intoxication, Light Dom/sub, Love, Making Out, Romance, Safe Haven, Skye has to constantly eat, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Speculation, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got this funny idea of Skye having to explain what the vibrations say to others and it coming across as synesthesia?  </p><p>Basically, this is an excuse to write a bunch of Skoulson porn with feels in chapters about them exploring her powers, how she translates things around her, learns to adjust to her powers and also Coulson being sensitive and caring for her during all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye tells Coulson what he sounds like.

"I just need a moment," Skye said, standing in the half-furnished space.

She wasn't quite certain what this room was meant to be. An office? Stockroom?

He had followed after her, noticing her departure from their celebratory gathering.

Wasn't really _quite_ a party. More like, takeout barbeque and shots from a bottle of whisky Hunter had brought back to base.

Didn't even have shot glasses, so, they'd improvised and used the tops of their water bottles. Hunter had grabbed a knife to cut into the plastic and presented one to her.

Neat trick. Hunter, always prepared. Maybe he _was_ kind of like a twisted Boy Scout?

Coulson touched her arm gently. "Okay."

She couldn't help flinching at the touch.

What it if was the alcohol affecting her? Now that she had tuned herself to sense vibrations everywhere...

"Sorry," he said, drawing his hand back.

"Even the whisky vibrates," she said to herself out loud.

"Too much too soon?"

"Too much of _everything_ ," she said, looking up at him, with huge eyes. "I can hear all of it."

"Hear what?" he asked, curious.

"Vibrations. Calling to me."

"You mean, like talking?"

"No, it's hard to explain. Like my brain wants to translate it as an image, or taste...sound."

"Synesthesia?" he offered, mulling it over.

"Yes," she said, relaxing a little, smiling at him.

"Sounds a little overwhelming."

" _It is_ ," she said, sitting down on the top of the desk behind her, her shoulders slumping slightly. "Probably should lay off the booze for awhile."

"And I'll be careful," he said, nodding at her.

"About what?" she asked, furrowing her brows, wondering at why sounded like a clipboard.

"Touching you," he said, after a moment, looking down awkwardly.

Skye chuckled. "That intensifies it, but, I don't have to touch you to feel you, Coulson."

Coulson's eyes grew a little bit wider.

"I could feel _you_ in the middle of a firefight," she said, laughing at his expression, remembering that she had done just that only several hours ago.

His mouth drew open slightly, but he didn't say a word.

"You want to know, don't you?" she said, biting her lip, trying to hide a grin.

He looked like he might actually blush like a rose opening, so she kept going.

"Do you want me to tell you what you feel like?"

She already knew. He was racing, darting and bounding across a field, like a stag. Even though he looked as composed as ever.

Smiling back, he didn't exactly meet her eyes.

"Sure."

It wasn't like this was the first time she'd thought about it. Telling him how she felt about him. Because that's how it would sound. And it would be the truth.

On the other hand, she was afraid. It could get out of hand pretty quickly. And maybe he would find it invasive or even repulsive?

The whisky was still there, humming like honey in her veins, making her feel warm, prodding her on.

"I was never good at hiding things from you anyway," he said, shrugging, smiling to himself.

With that vote of confidence, she met his eyes, then stood up and reached towards him, setting her hand over his beating heart.

"Like a well, hidden behind a wall, and the water coming out of it is alive."

He breathed out, his chest moving up and down against her hand.

"And as you draw the water out, because, it's pretty deep, some of it spills on the ground. All kinds of wonderful things pop out alive around it."

He was staring into her eyes now, mesmerized.

"I wonder what would happen if you drank from it?" he muttered.

"We should find out," she said, leaning up towards him, her eyes feeling heavy.

He tasted like whisky, but also like dampness, earth being turned. Or maybe that was her?

Oh God, where was she getting these metaphors from? What was her body trying to say?

He distracted her by lifting her onto the desk and was running his mouth along her neck, singing a whole symphony against her skin with a single word.

" _Skye._ "

She might pass out, it was so overwhelming, good, she was feeling too much again.

"I want this," she whispered against his mouth, trying to breathe. "But maybe not all at once?"

"Of course," he said, trying to pull away, but she held him in place with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"I'm just sensitive right now."

"You sound vulnerable," he said, pressing his mouth into a thin line. "I don't want to..."

"You won't," she finished, sliding her hand along his shoulder, to brush her hand against his face, smoothing the hairs on his temple.

"I trust you. To help me figure this out."

"You need to eat, right?" he offered, smiling a little shyly. "Maybe that would help?"

"Good point," she said. In the whirlwind of the last 24 hours, she'd put it aside.

He stood back and put out a hand to help her hop off the table.

"Now you feel like grilled cheese, but with a secret ingredient."

"That could be your stomach talking," he said, super proud of his lame joke.

"Touche," she replied.

As they walked out together into the hall, she wrapped her arm around his waist.


	2. A willing accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye experiments on Coulson.

"I need you to be very still."

"I'm trying. It's not like I can stop vibrating."

This was true. Everything did vibrate.

The world around them moved, constantly. And now, she was practing her focus.

On Coulson.

He was probably wondering how he'd gotten himself into this.

Just thinking she would come back and they'd be working together side-by-side, helping and training other gifteds. That it would fall back into a safe, comfortable routine.

Working late nights together was supposed to turn into reflective conversation, not him splayed out underneath her in her bed.

"I'm not complaining," he said, looking up at her. "You know that, right?"

She slid the ice cube across his scar, pushing his unbuttoned dress shirt to the side.

"Can you feel that?"

"No," he said. "I can't feel anything there." He wrinkled his eyebrows. "Do you feel anything there?"

"Something," she said, watching the melting water start to fill in its grooves. "But, quiet. Not _loud_ like the rest of you."

"Which part of me is the loudest?" he asked.

She glanced up at him, already knowing the sound of his dirty grin.

" _Your mouth_ ," she said, renewing her concentration as she placed the ice cube against his nipple.

He jerked, drawing in a quick breath.

"Hmm," she sang out. "Something else just got _much_ louder."

Coulson leaned back against the pillow with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling, then touched her lightly on the hips and adjusted himself beneath her.

He had always been patient and dutiful. It was part of why she admired him. Trusted him like this.

She sighed when his fingers left her. Even through her jeans, like tinkling bells, wanting to be heard, but only just.

This felt safe. And she could learn to turn it on and off with him. She didn't want to invade the rest of the team. She wanted to be able to let them keep all their vibrations to themselves.

Sometimes it was important, when someone was injured. The body would scream out at her, and she could help direct the med team.

A few times, she'd even tried it in a therapeutic way, on Hunter's spasming shoulder when he wouldn't stop whining about it (Hunter and his body ALWAYS sounded the same).

But she didn't know enough about the medical side of things to risk interfering too much. An injury hurt, because it needed to heal. She didn't want to confuse their bodies by talking to them too much.

Coulson was an interesting subject, in particular, because he was very good at controlling his external expressions.

His body? Not so much.

It told her _everything_.

At first, she thought he was a bit disappointed, at not being able to put it to words first, because he loved words. And she had known so much about him, already, after that first kiss.

Then she told him she had known way before then. When he told her the story about Lola.

Even now, it still made him practically blush when she'd mention it. It all made sense now, how the emotions had just rushed out of him, past his carefully constructed walls.

It excited her to see him lose control of himself that way. He was still holding on.

Not because he was scared, because he'd trained himself to do it for so long it was ingrained in him now.

"I'm retraining you," she said aloud.

"Huh?" he asked, eyes closed, biting on his lower lip as the ice cube had moved down over his abdominals.

She slid down along his body, then and drew her tongue across the water on his scar.

His eyes shot open as he groaned, looking down at her.

" _I could feel that_ ," he said, the moan catching at tail of his voice. "What did you say again?"

Shaking her head at him, she smiled and followed the trail of water down his stomach.

His body was saying something joyful, she couldn't name it exactly. It was starting to be too much.

"I need you to quiet down," he said, stopping at his belt, she tapped her finger against the metal to give her a point of focus.

"Am I overwhelming you again?" he asked, smirking a little.

" _Yes_ ," she answered, trying not to laugh.

"How are you retraining me?" he asked, laser-like.

Curious Coulson wanted his answer. Always _so_ curious.

"To let your body express itself more clearly," she said, sitting up, the ice cube in her fingers. She put it to her lips and gave it a suck before dropping it into the glass of water on the side table next to her bed.

"You mean to make me the most unprofessional man in the world, you know that, right?"

His hands were running along her sides, across the back of her shoulders, twisting into her hair, like a purring tiger marking her body.

"If I'm learning to control _when_ and _where_ , so can you."

This part, though, was so much easier.

She leaned down and pressed her mouth against his, feeling his tongue begin to warm the cool of her lips.

There was a definite point of focus now, everything else went quiet.

"Teach me," he whispered.

 


End file.
